Mornings By the Window
by JoeBob1379
Summary: She loved him. She can't have him, but she will never forget. Severus/Narcissa.


**A/N:  **This is a Severus/Narcissa, for those of you who might be wondering.  It's very romantic, but kind of sad... I really liked it as I was writing it... hopefully you'll like it too... more A/N after the fic...

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, or Severus (although I wouldn't mind having one or both of the last two hanging around... along with Orlando Bloom and Colin Firth.... I think I have a thing for cute Brit boys...).  Anyway, they aren't mine!  Not that it matters... nobody here could sue me, because I don't exist!  I am a figment of your imagination!  Muahaha! *poof*

In the words of my little brother, I have come to a conclusion!  The guys who wrote the dictionary had way too much time on their hands!

****

Mornings By the Window 

_She reached up and pushed opened the shudders on her window, then sat down in her pink chair.  He would be coming soon.  He came every morning right after her older sister finished plaiting her hair.  She couldn't wait to see him.  He always brought her something, and yesterday he had promised he would bring something extra special today._

_She heard a tapping noise and ran to the window._

_"Cissa?  You there?"_

_She threw it open in anticipation._

_"Hello, Narcissa."_

_"Hello, Severus."_

_"How are you this morning?"_

_"Very well.  How are you?"_

_"Wonderful, now that I've seen you."_

_Narcissa blushed._

_"Your hair is pretty today," he said, reaching out and touching it._

_"Andromeda did it for me.  She's really good at plaits. Of course, Bella is much better, but she's off at Hogwarts now.  Mum said that she's been sorted into Slytherin."_

_"That's good.  I know I'll be sorted into Slytherin."_

_"Of course you will.  And so will I.  That way we can see each other every morning without worrying about sneaking into other common rooms."_

_"I don't think boys are allowed in the girls' dormitories, though."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I dunno.  Dad says it's got something to do with birds and flies or something."_

_"Well, I could visit you in your room."_

_"I guess so.  Oh!  I brought you something!"_

_"Ooh, what is it?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Wha-?"_

_"Go on, close your eyes."_

_"Okay."_

"Now open them!  I picked from our gardens before I came.  Cissa?  Narcissa, open your eyes!"

_"Mmm,"_

_"Narcissa!"_

_"They're beautiful," she mumbled._

"Narcissa, wake up!" a rough voice hissed into her ear.

"What?  I am awake!" she said, her eyes snapping open.

"Narcissa, the child is wailing again.  Make it stop."

"Yes, dear," she sighed.

Narcissa stood from her bed and pulled on a dressing gown, hurrying to Draco's room across the hall.

"Come here, darling.  What's the matter?  Did you have a bad dream?  Don't worry, Mummy's here."

Narcissa lifted the child and carried him across the room.  She carefully lowered herself into the rocking chair and began humming a nameless tune she remembered from her childhood.  Soon Draco was fast asleep, but she remained in the chair, humming the tune for some time.  She felt safe here.  Secure.  Nothing could harm her while she was with her baby.  Nothing.  No one.  She was safe.

_"Oh, Severus.  I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_"Me too, Cissa.  But you know we can't.  You're marrying Lucius in eight weeks.  After that, I doubt we can ever do this again."_

_"I don't care if I'm married!  I don't want him!  I want you!  I want to be Narcissa Snape, not Narcissa Malfoy!"_

_"I do too, my love."_

_"You want to be Narcissa Snape?"_

_He smiled, but sobered quickly._

_"It won't happen, though.  It can't."_

_"And why not?  I love you!  You're a respectable man!  You come from a good family!"_

_"Narcissa, it doesn't matter.  They've made a decision.  Your father has already signed the papers.  There isn't anything we can do now."_

_"But Sev-,"_

_"Shh.  Let's just savor the time we do have, hmm?  That's all we can do."_

_"Let's run away.  We can go to France!"_

_"They'll find us."_

_"Italy, then."_

_"They'll find us there, too."_

_"India!  China!  Australia, for all I care!  Let's just run and be free of them!"_

_"Narcissa, it doesn't matter where we go.  They will always find us."_

_She began to cry silently.  He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder._

_"I don't want to leave you, Severus."_

_"I know, Cissa, I know."_

Narcissa jerked sharply as Draco began to wail again.

"Shh.  Draco, hush.  We don't want to wake your father."

She started rocking again.  Back and forth.  Back and forth. Back.  Forth.  The motion was hypnotizing, and soon Draco was fast asleep.

"I'll never see you again, will I?" Narcissa sniffled.

_"Of course you will."_

_"But it won't be the same.  I'll see you, but I can never _see_ you again.  We'll be merely acquaintances.  Not even friends.  I mean, I'll always be your friend- I love you with all my heart- but we can never-,"_

_"Shh.  Let's not waste our last night moping.  Be happy.  You'll have a good life, a rich husband-,"_

_"A rich husband who will never care for me.  Will never know me like you do.  Will never love me like you do."_

_"That's okay.  Because I always will.  So long as you remember me, it will all be okay."_

"I do, my love.  I remember you," Narcissa whispered to the chilly night air.

Draco stirred a bit, but continued to sleep.

"I brought you something, Narcissa."

_"Did you?"_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Okay."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.  He tapped it with his wand, and it grew into a much larger object._

_"Open them," he whispered, brushing his hand against her cheek._

_"Oh, Sev," she whispered dreamily, taking the gift into her hands._

_"Like it?"_

_"I love it."_

_It was a beautiful necklace with a rose pendant._

_"I picked it from our gardens this morning on my way to meet you."_

_Narcissa smiled and sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Want me to put it on?"_

_"But I thought it was for me," she said, teasingly._

_"I meant, do you want me to put it on _you_?"_

_"Yes, please," she whispered, handing it to him and turning around so that her back was facing him._

_He unclasped the lock and slowly lowered the necklace over her head, letting his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment.  His hands brushed lightly against the back of her neck while he fiddled with the clasp.  He softly kissed the spot where it rested against her skin.  _

_"You have the most lovely hair," he whispered, fingering it gently._

_She sighed and turned around._

_"I love you, Severus Snape.  I always will."_

_"And I you, my dear," he said, taking her hand in his._

_"I will miss you.  Especially our mornings by the window."_

_"I know, love.  I know."_

_"And I will never forget you.  This.  _Us_."_

_"Neither will I."_

_She cupped his face with both her hands._

_"Never.  I will never forget."_

_Severus reached forward and captured her lips in what they both knew would be their last kiss._

"I will never forget," she whispered to her sleeping son.

"Never."

**A/N 2:  **My best friend is sleeping over tonight, so I was all ready to stay up late talking and playing The Sims (I have a whole neighborhood labeled "Hogwarts" on there... I'm such a geek...) but then she went and fell asleep at midnight!  (Which was two hours ago, by the way.)  So I read some fics for a while, and kind of got bored... see, I knew the type of story I wanted to read, but I just couldn't find one anywhere... so then I decided to write one.  

At first I was going to work on one of my stories that have already been started, but none of them seemed to catch my fancy.  So I decided to write a new fic.  Hah.  Easier said than done.  I couldn't think of what to write.  So I looked for some inspiration... and I found it almost immediately.  I have a black and white picture hanging on the wall near my computer.  It has a little girl holding some flowers and hanging out her window.  Outside is a little boy who is leaning toward her, seemingly about to kiss her.  They can't be older than four or five.  It is the most adorable picture.  So I decided my fic would somehow be based on that picture.  

But then I couldn't decide what pairing.  Should it be Draco/Hermione?  I really love that pairing, but the girl is blond, and the boy's hair is a dark brown/blackish color.  Well, it should be a Sev-fic, then... so Severus/Hermione!  But no, again... the girl is blond.  Well, maybe it could be Narcissa/Lucius... oh, wait, dark haired boy... well, which pairing should it be?  And then it hit me.  Sev/Narcissa.  I've never been an adamant shipper for Sev/Cissa, but I've always thought that the Malfoy marriage would be pretty... unhappy.  And I always felt that this ship just made sense.  So I wrote one.  And this is how it turned out.  I hop you enjoyed!

**A/N 3:  **Please review and tell me what you think!  Like I said, I've never written this pairing before... I sure hope it was somewhat believable!


End file.
